


Without You

by CsillaDream



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: Brief Mention of sexual trauma, F/M, Kidnapped AU, Misunderstandings, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CsillaDream/pseuds/CsillaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...without you, I blame myself," - Amu went missing for two years and now she's back... What sort of regret does Ikuto hold about Amu's disappearance? /-/ Three-shot /-/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Tsukiyomi." She spat at the teen in front of her.

The teen stood silent as the girl before him continued: "I hate you! I hate you!"

She turned and ran off; the teen didn't miss the tears that fell from her amber eyes.

* * *

"And I now present to you the latest news on the abduction case of Amu Hinamori, who was abducted in Seiyo Park… She has been found," a fork clattered to the floor as deep blue eyes widened, "Amu Hinamori has been found, now two years later. She was found in an alleyway by a businessman who was heading home from work," the noise of the man's statement was not heard by the wide-eyed teen, "…She has been moved to the Seiyo Hospital," the rest of the reporters words weren't heard as a chair slid backward.

"Where are you going?" A mother calls out to her son, who was already running out the door.

"Two years… He must really be hurting…" A father sighs as a sorrowful smile appears on his face.

**At the Seiyo Hospital**

"Please, you have to let in… I need to see her." The teenage boy begged the nurses at the front desk.

"I'm sorry sir… but—"

"I-Ikuto? Is that you?" A fragile voice spoke up.

Ikuto shot up as he looked over at Midori Hinamori, Amu's mother.

"Ms. Hinamori…?" He wondered out loud.

"It's alright… He can visit her…" Midori turned to the nurses who in turn handed Ikuto a visitor's pass.

She led him down the busy hall and past the nurse's station before stopping outside a door marked '204'.

**A Few Moments Earlier**

"Hello. Tsukiyomi residence." Souka answered the phone, awaiting a response.

"Ah… Hi Souka… It's Midori." The caller spoke, softly.

"How is she?" Souka asked, sadly.

"Awake… I was calling to make sure Ikuto didn't—"

"Too late… He left… Is there something wrong?"

"I'm not sure… just," sigh, "she's not herself…"

**Seiyo Hospital**

"Not herself? What do you mean?" Ikuto questioned after hearing Midori's explanation.

Midori chuckled, "Your mother asked the same thing… As I told her, I can't answer that… but go inside and see for yourself…"

"I mean… After what she's been through… it's possible—"

"Ikuto, just go in there… and see for yourself,"

Pushing open the door, Ikuto saw Amu sitting up in the hospital bed and for a while he took in her appearance.

Her strawberry pink hair had grown out quite a bit…

Her amber eyes had lost the light they once held…

Her skin, no longer lightly tan, had become pale nearly ivory white…

Without thinking, he took a step closer and she watched him with dead eyes.

"A-Amu…" He spoke, softly hoping he would see that light again.

Her expression didn't change as he stopped at the side of the hospital bed. Ikuto felt helpless and angry as he continued to approach her; each step he forced himself to take mentally punished himself for his horrible behavior the last time they saw one another. His shaky nervous hand reaching out to her in hopes something…  _anything_  would spark a reaction in her expression. He slowly wrapped her in a gentle and protective hug unaware that  _something_  did happen. Amu's eyes widened a fraction but returned to their previous appearance as Ikuto moved away far enough that he wasn't able to see her face. He didn't want to see her face…

"I'm sorry Amu for what I said and did two years ago…" Ikuto bit his bottom lip to mentally fight off the tears that were threatening to spill.

/ _Without you, I feel empty… Without you, I wonder if there was something I could have done… Without you, I blame myself… for all the pain that you feel…_ /


	2. Chapter 2

Ikuto sat on the edge of his full-sized bed, wondering if Amu's return should be seen to him as a curse or a blessing...

A curse because he still remembered the pain he caused her before her kidnapping...

A blessing because whatever happened during those two years seemed to make her forget about their spat...

"What am I thinking? I should be glad that she's back and alive not that she forgot about that stu-" biting his lip roughly as memories flooded his mind before continuing quieter and shakier than before: "that fight we had," He fell back on his bed with a soft thud, draping his arms over his eyes in hopes to get back some strength. Today he would be visiting Amu again; Midori had agreed to him coming back since it was a weekend. Ikuto inhaled deeply, filling his lungs enough to force his body up and get changed out of his dark blue plaid sweatpants. He pulled a white graphic tee over his head before yanking a pair of faded black jeans on and a new pair of socks.

"Ikuto? Going out somewhere?" Ikuto heard his mother ask as he headed downstairs to slip his sneakers on.

"Yeah," Ikuto murmured as he walked out before running down the street; he didn't even understand why he was bothering to visit Amu.

_She's not the same..._

_She isn't the Amu he knew..._

_She doesn't remember anyone..._

_This doesn't change the fact that he still blames himself for all of this..._

Ikuto would never forget the day, which was the day after their fight, he found out: Amu was missing. He remembered running down endless streets screaming her name, crying every time he was out-of-breath at his own limitations. He remembered the night he heard that the cops were going to stop looking and that they should all give up; that very same night, Ikuto had spent his first night in jail for punching one of them. (No record was kept on that event due to the officer believing that he was just a stressed out teen, unable to handle the possibility that she may never be found)

Ikuto shook his head as he realized that the hospital would be coming up soon; he walked in greeting the nurse at the front desk who kindly gave him a visitor's pass. As he neared Amu's hospital room, feelings of anguish and unease began filling him up on the inside. He swallowed back the lump of feelings as he opened the door to see just Amu in the room.

"Oh, uh... I thought your mom would be here as well... Amu" Ikuto closed the door behind him, shortly after taking a seat by the window in her room.

Amu only seemed to follow his movement with eyes that seemed a little more life-like than yesterday or as Ikuto mentally concluded might just be a trick of the light. Silence fell for a bit before Ikuto spoke again: "So... how are you?" no resonse.

"I know I'm probably the last person you want to see..." still no response.

"You probably still hate me, huh? I should probably go... I-I just wanted to see how you were doing," standing up and heading for the door, "to...day" Ikuto's final word slowed as he noticed something out of the corner of his eye that made him turn his head.

Amu still sat in her hospital bed but now she was holding out a plastic cup towards him; Ikuto moved slowly closer to the out-stretched cup asking: "Are you thirsty or something?"

She nodded her head slowly making Ikuto chuckle as he took the cup promising to return with something for her to drink; he headed to the nurses station that was right outside Amu's room.

"Oh~ Does Amu need more ice chips?" One of them asked.

"I think she just wants something to drink," He replied, holding up the cup he was handed.

"Wait right here," Ikuto leaned on the counter as he waited but noticed something behind the counter that caught his attention; Amu's hospital chart.

His eyes scanned over the top paper; his hand slowly making a fist as the nurse placed the newly-filled cup beside him.

"She may not want to drink it so if you have to much trouble just come out and get one of us," The nurse explained as Ikuto grabbed the cup and walked back into Amu's room.

He shut the door right behind him and placed the cup into Amu's hands; he sat back down by the window watching her take a sip of the liquid in the cup before shortly spitting it out and placing the cup down on the stand beside the bed.

"You need to drink that," Ikuto sighed as Amu's eyes darted over to him, small flashes of rebellion appearing in her eyes.

Ikuto stood up, repeating his previous statement before taking a seat on the bed; Amu only watched his action in what appeared to be curiosity. He picked up the cup and brought it over to her; Amu's face turned away.

"Amu... C'mon or I'll have to get one of the nurses in here," The sentence seem to make Amu's head turn straight back to him in a mere second making him wonder if she was a little scared of the nurses.

"Then how am I going to get you to drink this then?"

Amu just sat and stared, watching the muscles in his face twitch in thought; she had no idea why this strange teen had reappeared but last night when he had hugged her, she had felt something warm and painful filled her up. She had so many questions that had yet to be answered...

Why did he look so sad when being here?

Why does he think she hates him?

and most importantly, who is he exactly?

**Amu's P.O.V.:**

"-mu...? Amu," a hand waved in front of my face making my eyes focus again on the male in front of me, "Umm," looking around unsteadily before continuing, "listen I don't know if I should say anything but," sigh, "I want you to know that I'm sorry for what happened to you during those two years you were around..." I don't know why but I felt words tearing in my throat, wanting to tell him that it wasn't his fault...

...but nothing was coming out...! I lowered my head feeling a little useless that I couldn't comfort the stranger; said stranger said my name again.

I felt something warm ruffle the top of my head; glancing up I saw a saddened smile that shortly after said: "I should get going,"

The bed I sat on, lifted slightly from the losing the male's weight; I pushed myself forward off the bed and after the strange teen but in the process slipped over my own wary legs. I felt myself hit something warm and hard before I heard my name again and felt my body steady; I looked up to see he was still here. I wrapped my bandaged arms around his torso and hugged him, hoping he would understand I was trying to comfort him.

"Looks like she wants you to know: she's not mad at you and wants to comfort you," I heard my mother voice behind us; I poked my head around his side and smiled.

_Mom!_

"Good morning, sweetie~ Why are you up and out of bed? Ikuto, would you mind carrying her back?" So his name is Ik-  _Huh?_

My focus quickly became fuzzy and then everything went black...

**Ikuto's P.O.V.:**

It was a good thing I was still supporting Amu's weight; I lifted her unconscious body up and laid her back down on the bed. I tried to leave the room but Midori's voice stopped me: "You know you really should stay... a psychologist is coming in and I know you are desperate to know what happened over these past two yea-"

"I think I know enough!" I hadn't meant for that to come out so loud but it did.

I bit my bottom lip as I recalled what I had read on Amu's chart...

/ _...there appears to be signs of sexual trama..._ /

Yeah, I had learned enough; some bastard had raped Amu! I relaxed once I heard the door open and a lady, who I immediately recognized as Nagi's mother, walked in.

"Morning, Midori~ How's Amu?" I looked off to the side; the sweet tone Ms. Fujisaki always used around adults always made me remember all the times she showed her 'true colors'.

"Morning... She's fine... I actually just got back. I was bringing some of Amu's stuff in hopes it may help," It was obvious even to me that Midori really wanted Amu to recover quickly.

"Good idea~" Ms. Fukisaki smiled as she took a seat in the chair closest to Amu's bed and I knew she'd be ordering us around soon.

"Midori, I want you to place Amu's stuff around the room. Ikuto, I want you to hold Amu's hand." and so the orderi- _wait! what?_

"Wait... I have to what?" I had to ask; I couldn't believe my ears.

"I know you're not that stupid that I have to repeat myself," I gulped back the venom she threw at me before taking a seat on Amu's bed and grabbing her hand gently.

"Now wake her up, Ikuto." I nodded my head and gently shook her awake, occasionally calling her name.

Amber eyes slowly appeared under pale eyelids as Amu sat up, rubbing her eyes and looking around; sensing that I had to now do an introduction: "Amu, this is Ms. Fujisaki... She's here to help you recover your mental state so we can find out why we can't hear you talk at the moment," without realizing it I had moved a little closer.

Amu only nodded her head and moved her eyes over to Ms. Fujisaki, who in turn began: "Amu, do you know who this is?" pointing to Midori.

Amu nodded her head.

"Good," Ms. Fujisaki smiled before pointing to me: "Do you know who this is?"

Amu looked over at me and stared... before suddenly nodding very slowly.

"Good job... it seems like she unsure though," Ms. Fujisaki concluded.

I listened and watched as she went through a few more 'yes-or-no' sort of questions before suddenly changing her approach.

"Say the first letter of your name," Both Midori and I drew our attention to Amu, who closed her mouth tightly.

"Ikuto... I'll need you to do this exercise with her..." She told me as she left the room without another word.

I looked over at Amu and repeated to request: "Amu, say the first letter of your name."

Amu glanced at the door before looking back at me: "... ...a... ..."

My eyes widened; as did Midori's I'm sure.

"Amazing," I whispered as I heard Ms. Fujisaki ask Midori to come here leaving me and Amu alone.

I tried to keep it going: "Can you say 'B'?"

My chest leap for a moment but sank when a frustrated frown appeared on Amu's face; not today I suppose. I sighed turning on the t.v then ruffling Amu's hair with a soft: "It's okay~ You did a good job," and a smile.

We watched t.v together for a while until Amu's mom came in asking if I could stay a little longer so she could go and get something to eat; I nodded my head and watched the last ten minutes of the show we were watching. A soft poke to my shoulder showed Amu pointing to the screen and tugging on my shirt. I glanced at the screen to see they were advertising the small autumn festival that our town holds every year.

"Do you want to go see it?" I asked her not expecting her to reply so quickly; Amu nodded her head quickly.

"Alright, let's get you changed into something that won't leave you with a cold." I slid off the bed and grabbed a jacket Midori had brought her before helping Amu off the bed, who was still pretty weak in the legs.

I picked her up bridal-style and carried her out; when confronted with the nurses I lied and told them she had to use the bathroom before silently slipping out the doors leading to the front. The nurse at the front desk, luckily was too busy trying to find a file to notice me carrying Amu out of the hospital. I let out a huge sigh of relief before I began heading down the street to the festival.

"Amu, poke me if you start getting cold okay?" I felt a soft poke in my chest showing she understood.

We walked for a few minutes before seeing the paper lanterns hanging all around us and that's when I switched the position I was carrying her in. Now she was on my back; I felt a tug before her arm extended past me and pointed to a shop selling takoyoki.

"Want some?" I saw her nod; I ordered us both a chocolate one.

I sat us down on a nearby bench that kept us away from the crowd before hanging Amu's takoyoki to her; I kept glancing over to see if she was cold. I didn't want her to catch a cold after all... After we both finished our snack, I picked her back up onto my back and we walked around visiting whatever stalls Amu pointed out.

 _This was beginning to feel like a-_ I shook my head violently lowering my head; I have no right to think like that! It's all my fault. All my fault. All.  _My_. Fau-A soft poke to my cheek and a pair of curious amber eyes appearing in my peripheral vision; I sighed.

"I'm fine, Amu" I smiled sadly as I walked further to the main attraction: the big maple tree in the middle of the festival.

I walked us both closer to the tree, staying away from the larger crowd to avoid any problems; I felt her arms tighten around my neck but not to the point where it was suffocating. I sighed, closing my eyes letting a thought pass freely through my mind, ' _This is my punishment..._ '; "Isn't it amazing, Amu?" I asked her softly.

I could hear a soft gasp of amazement behind me; ' _she always did enjoy these sort of things too much_ ' I chuckled in my head. It was shortly after that that I noticed her grasp loosening; "A-Amu?" No reaction/response. I moved us to the nearest bench and sat her down, turning quickly I saw that she was only sleeping. I picked her up again but this time bridal-style and headed back to the hospital; "Ah shit..." I cursed under my breath as I saw Midori and my mother enter the hospital! I ran around the side, hoping to find a patient that would let me in instead I found a window that one of the child, from the pediatric's wing, had left open. I slid Amu inside and climbed in afterwards; I picked her up again slipping into the hall, hoping I was in front of our mothers' pace. The nurses at the station were, by the looks of it, off caring to other patients. I slipped into Amu's room, about to place Amu back on her bed thinking I was in the clear until: "Ikuto-kun?"

I glanced over to see Midori and my mother staring at me by the opening of Amu's room; I froze still holding Amu.

_N-now what?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously..._

"Ikuto-kun?"

I glanced over to see Midori and my mother staring at me by the opening of Amu's room; I froze still holding Amu.

_N-now what?_

* * *

I stood frozen in my spot, wondering what would happen now? Would Midori realize I brought Amu out of the hospital? I slowly lowered her onto the bed, thankfully she was still asleep or she would realized as well how possibly screwed we were, and covered her up with a blanket.

"H-Hi mom... Ms. Hinamori, I wasn't expecting you back..." I scratched the back of my head, pretending to be embarrassed.

"Why were you holding Amu like that?" My mother asked me, walking towards me as the same question spread over Midori's face.

"I didn't want her to catch a cold... so I lifted her up so I could cover her up," I lied, praying that they would fall for it.

"Ikuto, its the middle of the summer..." Midori sighed;  _why the hell did I say catch a cold..._

The three of us stood there silent until we heard: "So, how was the festival?"

My head shot up towards the door and widened at the teen standing in the frame.  _Why is she here?_

"Ah~! Saaya-chan," The name of the brunette girl was venom in my throat.

My hand molded into a fist as I spit out: "What the hell are you doing here?" with as much anger I could muster without waking Amu up.

"Oh~ Iku~to-kun~!" She squealed loudly that my anger shot through the roof as a side thought wondered if Amu had woken up.

I didn't want to chance a glance to see if she had woken up; I kept my focus on the bitch in front of me.

"Get. Out. Now." I could feel my mom and Midori's confused eyes on me.

It was Saaya's fault that Amu and I fought that day...

Her fault that Amu was kidnapped...

Her fault that Amu was crying the last time I saw her...

She even had the nerve to laugh about the kidnapping...

"Don't be so cold, Ikuto-kun~ I just wanted to see how Amu-chan-"

"DON'T SAY HER NAME LIKE YOU FUCKING CARE!" I yelled, not thinking of anything other than getting Saaya as far away from Amu as I could right now.

A soft moan and rustling of a blanket made me freeze; "Amu-chan, did we wake you?" A feeling of regret was filling me up as Midori past by me and over to her.

I was afraid to chance a look back but my body apparently hadn't understood that because the next thing I knew I was turned around, attempting to block the sight of Saaya from Amu's line of vision. I was slightly glad that the room was dimmed, not trusting the emotions that were probably obvious on my face, as I spoke: "Sorry I d-didn't mean to wake you,"

I could hear footsteps moving closer; I didn't dare a glance back to see who it was but the glimpse of soft curly dirty blonde hair appearing to my left was a comfort. I just I never figured that Saaya would move at the same time as my mother because the next thing I knew, that bitch's voice was to my right: "Ah~! Amu-chan~ Nice to see you after these two years~!"

I was nearly about to drag her out and threaten her when I heard the softest voice: "I... I..."

 _Amu!_  
My head nearly swung off my neck as I turned to Amu, who had lowered her face and hunched over.

"I... hate..."

Somehow a chill of déjà vu began crawling up my spine as with each word Amu spoke my eyes widened with fear until it all came together: "I hate you, Tsukiyomi" only this time she was crying not screaming.

My heart felt like it plummet through the floor before hearing a prideful snort beside me; without thinking, I immediately when with my former thought and I dragged Saaya out of the room quickly. Once we were right outside, I pushed her against the wall ( ** _Who gives a fuck that she's a girl?_** ) as I threatened her: "If you  **ever**  come near Amu again, I will personally make sure  **everyone**  knows the truth about Amu's kidnapping! It was your fault! If you weren't so bent on proving the illusion that your better than her:  **NONE**  of this would have happened!"

I moved away before muttering: "Amu is the most important girl to me,"

"So that means you do like her,"  _Does she always have to act so condescending?_

"Yeah... and now because of you yet again... I've lost her," I growled, recalling the reason for the stupid fight.

* * *

**Two Years Ago** **(Third Person's P.O.V.:)**

"C'mon Ikuto! You promised!" Amu, sixteen-years-old, complained pulling harder on her best friend's sleeve.

"I'm coming... I'm coming..." Ikuto sighed, letting himself be dragged over to the small ice cream vendor.

He had promised Amu a chocolate ice cream cone if she passed her biology mid-term; needless to say with the idea of getting ice cream the rosette passed her mid-term with a 85%! The duo were taking their cones from the vendor when they heard a sadly familiar voice nearby: "Oh my~ Look, Amu's out on a little date~ with the boy she  ** _likes_** ,"

Feeling curiosity fill him up glanced down at Amu before the girl turned around scoffing: "Who in their right mind would like him like that?"

Ikuto felt his heart sank as he too turned around to face Saaya, the most pompous bitch they knew at Seiyo High, with a bored expression on his face. He didn't want to show it but he had, over the years, developed a small crush on his best friend. He had hoped she felt a little the same as he did; maybe not...

"Aww~ poor Ikuto-kun! Forced to spend time with someone who doesn't even like you..." Saaya sighed, giving Ikuto sad puppy-dog eyes.

Saaya laughed as she headed back to whatever she had been doing, leaving the duet in an awkward atmosphere. Ikuto took the first step and decided to sit down on one of the empty park benches around them; Amu followed in suit.

"I can't believe it..." Ikuto muttered, wondering if what was said was true.

"I-I know right? Saaya really is an idiot... Me liking you like that... pssh," A nervous laugh escaped Amu's mouth before silence fell upon them again.

It wasn't until Ikuto finished his cone did he respond: "I meant I didn't realize I was such a horrible person that no one would even consider dating," ignoring how much venom was behind his words.

"I-I-I d-didn't mean it like that," Amu stuttered as she threw out the rest of her ice cream cone.

"Then what did you mean?"

"It's just we're best friends... have been since well forever so I-"

"So you can't ever see yourself liking me as anything more?"

"Ikuto wait, are you- do you... do you like me as more?"

A thick silence fell for a while before Ikuto coughed out with his back still facing Amu: "That's not important! After all, like you said 'no one in their right mind would like me'; so why bother liking anyone myself?"

"Dammit Ikuto! You know I didn't mean it like that!"

"Well you should have used different words!"

"What the hell is with you? Everyone makes us out to be a couple...  **and**  you've never let it get to you like this,"

Ikuto knew she had a point but he wasn't about to say the truth; that would be stupid...

"Maybe we should just stop being friends," He had meant that more of a joke than anything else in hopes to stop fighting over something like this.

When there was no reply, he glanced over to see his friend's hands balling into fist before hearing her spat: "Tsukiyomi. I hate you! I hate you!"

* * *

"She hates me... talk about déjà vu," I muttered under my breath alone outside Amu's hospital room; I lifted a hand to cover my eyes from wandering glances of the nurses and doctors before sobbing: "I've lost her again..." softly.

I slid my back against the wall that I had earlier pushed Saaya against; I couldn't care that I was an eighteen-year-old teenager sobbing in public over a girl. Amu was important to me and within these two years it only grew. I didn't want to accept it;;  _wouldn't accept it_... but what choice did I have?

I must have been so in-tuned with my thoughts that I never heard soft footsteps approach nor the feeling of someone kneeling beside me because the next thing I knew I felt small arms wrap around my shoulders and a small frame pressed up against me. I lifted my head only to see a familiar pink to my left, which moved shortly after I did to reveal a perplexed Amu.

"W-what was that for?" I asked, confused and scared of what would come next.

"I'm sorry... those words... the ones I said earlier... I don't understand; why would I say those after you stuck by me?" She asked, eyeing me curiously.

I should have known her memory wouldn't come back all at once; I sighed muttering: "Maybe because those were the last words you ever said to me before you were kidnapped."

"You mentioned something to that girl about telling the truth about my kidnapping... Could you tell me what it was?"

As much as I was afraid of telling her the truth that might end up being a blast from an unfortunate past, I couldn't stop myself: "Where do I  _even_  begin? We were hanging out around the park because I owed you an ice cream of your choice, although I already knew what flavor you'd pick. Chocolate. Anyway, Saaya showed up and as usual started basically teasing you... saying you had a crush on me... which wasn't anything new... A lot of people constantly were under the impression we were dating. We weren't... just friends... hell we were best friends back then. You basically turned around saying: 'who in their right mind would like him?'... Saaya teased a little further before laughing and leaving us..."

I paused for a moment, not really wanting to continue but the look I was getting from Amu allowed the words to flow out: "I got mad... we argued back and forth and finally, you screamed you hated me and ran off... In short, for two whole years I've blamed Saaya... If she hadn't shown up that day, we wouldn't have had that stupid fight and you'd have been here instead of missing for two years."

"You're hiding something, aren't you?" Her question made my head do a 180 as she added: "I get the feeling that there's a little more... Why would get so angry with me if this was a common thing for us?"

_Of course she'd pick that one up... As always Amu, you connect the dots even though this time I cut that part out..._

"Because Saaya  _wasn't_ exactly wrong you see... One of us was out with the person they liked..."

"You're wrong... though I wonder... what was Saaya trying to prove...?"

"Who knows - wait... did you just say I was wrong?"

I stared at her astounded that she would say I was wrong when I'm not the one having trouble remembering stuff!

"Answer my question," She stared at me, waiting for an answer that would hopefully jog her memory.

"She was always trying to prove that she was better than you... which she was no where close," I sighed, a part of me hoping she would remember everything within the two years she went missing the the events that happened shortly before.

All Amu did was nod her head before sitting down next to me as she spoke: "I guess that makes sense why I would say something like that..."

I didn't bother saying anything because it felt like she had more to say: "I felt insecure considering I had a crush back then on my best friend... who most of the time seemed to treat me like I was still that little kid he used to know," I was about to speak when she continued on, "So that was the part you hid from me? The part that you liked me as well,"

"Yeah,"

"Man, we were stupid kids..."

"..."

"This doesn't mean anything... since I don't remember that event myself yet... that was just my 18-year-old perspective of that story, okay? So I guess we can just-"

"Just help you get your memory back... I'll stick by you like I've done since you've returned," I stood up, offering my hand to her that she took instantly.

"Promise...?"

"Promise,"

_/-/ Without you, I was nothing... Now I'm left finding the pieces so that we can return to what we had /-/_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Published on FF.net: September 11, 2011 thru December 24, 2011


End file.
